


.01 New Beginnings

by LaPilar



Series: Criminal Minds Imagines/One-Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Multi, One-Shot, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You inform Hotch you've requested a transfer from the BAU in order to pursue your relationship with Derek Morgan.





	.01 New Beginnings

I knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as I waited for Hotch's inevitable, "Come in."  
When it came, I opened the door and shut it behind me, wanting to be able to tell the rest of the team members myself. "Hi, sir," I managed, my breathing quickening as I thought about what I was about to do.  
"Y/N. What can I do for you?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.  
"May I?" I asked, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.  
That made him look up. "Of course."  
I sat, crossing my ankles and gluing my palms to the armrests of the chair in an attempt to stop them from shaking.  
I had his full attention now. He wasn't a profiler for nothing; he could tell something was up.  
"I just came to inform you that I've requested a transfer to another BAU unit."  
He looked shocked, not that I could blame him. "Thanks, uh- I mean thank you for letting me know. Can I ask why?"  
I took a deep breath. This was where it could get messy. "Derek and I have been talking, and we'd like to be more uh- involved than we are now. I don't want to try to sneak around doing it; we discussed it and decided on this."  
This time, he didn't look surprised. "You two finally admitted it to each other. You know, I now owe Rossi 50$."  
It was my turn to be surprised. "Sir?"  
"Everyone could see it. We placed bets, and I just lost." He shrugged. "It's fine of course. I'm happy if you two are. It'll be a shame to lose you though."  
"I'll always just be one bullpen over. I'm telling you this in the hopes that wherever I go, we can continue to be friends and support each other. I hope you don't think I'm disregarding your generosity with me."  
"Of course not. I'll be more than happy to keep up a working relationship with you, which we could sorely use, to be honest. Not many agents switch out of our unit; we know almost nobody in the others. You'll be a great asset to have on our side."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad you could see it that way."  
"Have you told the others yet?"  
"No. Could you please not? We wanted to tell them on our own. I'll do it today though."  
"Of course." He rose, and I followed his lead, shaking his extended hand. "It was an honor to have you on the team," he said with that rare Hotch smile we had all come to love.  
"It was an honor to have you as my SSA."  
"And I'm glad you two are happy."  
I beamed. "Thanks. I think I'll go have a talk with the girls now."  
"You're going to make their day."  
"I know. It'll be exhausting," I fake complained, before making my way to the door.  
"Goodbye Hotch."  
"Bye, Y/N."


End file.
